"The Stray Cat" Kyle Gilmore
=''Upbringing''= Kyle Gilmore was born in Manteca, Ca in the early 1980s. He was raised up in a home with two pot smoking parents, the kind who give their kids free roam to do as they please. Now without much parental supervision Kyle could have gotten into all kinda of trouble but mostly he just drank and had lots of sex. Well that and backyard wrestling, he had the perfect parents for barbed wire matches and steel cage brawls. They never asked where the bruises, cuts and scars came from. He took extra care not to do too much damage to his face. =''Backyard days and Windy City Championship Wrestling''= Primetime was a huge success among the backyard circuit. People came from miles around to see him take leaps off the boys and girls club roof, or get suplexed onto a barbeque. Gilmore exceeded in one other prime area, this kid could cut a promo with the best of them. Cocky and arrogant, and with no censor from his brain to his mouth, every promo was crass and vulgar. He should have been the most hated man around instead fans cheered him to the heavens. They loved the fact that he shot straight from the hip and said whatever came to mind. He revolved his character around that of the heartbreak kid Shawn Micheals because that was what he was like. Despite the crassness and vulgarity he could charm the pants off a nun. The girls lined up for ten city blocks for a shot at KG 5000. Eventually he began to work some real promotions including CZW in souther Cali. He really made his name though when he made it to Windy City Championship Wrestling in Chicago and began tagging with one Mike Ward as the HardKore Angels. Whilst there he also sought out some serious in ring training from the legendary Renegade Rick Daniels. =''TWOStars''= A year and some months back Daniels put in a good word with some friends who work as Road Agents with TWOStars, and well now here he is. Appearance: His hair is a mousy blondish brown color, and is cut in a short shaggy kinda style. He is the king of vintage T's and wears lots of different colored jeans, and black cowboy boots with silver tips. He has a small thin mustache, same color as his hair, and looks like he walked right out of a 1970's rock concert. He has a Celtic Cross tattoed on the inside of his left arm, a remnant of his days tagging with Mike Ward. He lost his first match to Barry Gower, and followed that with a loss to Sickness before obtaining pinfalls over both Gower and Evil Gringo. He then went into a program with Johnny Rockefeller that saw him never win a singles match against the Cocaine Casanova. He was then apparently one of three or four guys targeted by the chosen. Upon his recent return to TWOStars after an indefinite suspension, for a welness violation, Gilmore has entered into a program against his one time running mate The Def, and his partner The Maxx. His personal vendetta against Maxximum Definition resulted in him undergoing a search for a tag team partner. =''The Primetime Playas''= Which led to him enlisting the aid of one Lucian L Jones, Part-time party boy, part-time pro wrestler, full-time playa. The two set out to aid each other against some common enemies before deciding the enjoyed this wild ride they were on too much to do anything except become a full-time team, The Primetime Playas. The wrestling world was shocked when after teaming successfully for a short time the PTP, as they dubbed themselves beat the teams of Barry Gower and Draven Cage, and Maxximum Definition, two fantastic teams for the TWOStars tag team championships. They kinda floated along after that retaining the titles over a few make shift teams, and even in a rematch with the former champs Gower, and Cage, The Wreckoning. Until, the fateful day when Kyle Gilmore learned that his new BFF, had signed a contract with Sin City Wrestling. The SCW is a former wrestling organisation who has infiltrated TWOStars. They've began to buy up the contracts of TWOStars talents who are either disgruntled or looking for compensation for their talents, either through larger money contracts or endorsement or movie deals. Lucian signed with SCW for one reason only to save Momma Jones' house. So he has refused to be part of SCW's invasion antics as much as he can but has had to comply a few times for fear of having his contract ended. ''Entrance Music'' *Current : Stray Cat Strut-The Stray Cats Nicknames *Kage *KG5000 *Back alley Lothario *California Loverboy *Primetime *The Primetime Player Moves Regular Moves *Clothesline *Right hand *Left hand *Low Kick *Mid Kic *High Kick *Back Elbow *cross body *Baseball slide *Bulldog *various suplexes *snapmare *enziguri *scoop slam *shining wizard ''Finishers'' *''ThunderKlap'' (Almost always referred to as The Klap) --- Sweet Chin Music *''Seraphin's Trumpet Driver'' ---Storm Cradle Driver ''Signatures moves'' * Fame-asser- Used to set up The Klap *Stray Cat Strut- Forward Russian Legsweep Ala Jeff Jarrett's Stroke *Top Rope Frankensteiner *Ode To Jack- Diving Elbow off the apron onto the concrete ala Mick Foley, sometimes modified to elbow off the apron onto a chair * Crossbody over the top rope to the outside *Springboard moonsault- Off the rope not out of the corner ''Taunts'' *The ever present arrogant smirk *Does a trumpeting motion before Seraphin Trumpet Driver, which causes the crowd to chant STD, STD, STD Category:Wrestlers